Libros y mujeres
by Robinfleur
Summary: Trilogía Metáforas, segunda parte: Si hay dos cosas que fascinan a Severus Snape, son los libros y las mujeres. Sobre todo, al descubrir que hay más géneros literarios. Que siempre tendrá su libro favorito, pero hay uno nuevo que ha captado su atención. Uno sobre Astronomía... One-shot continuación de "Un café, sin logica y con hielo"


**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**  
**Me dejaron un review en "Un café, sin lógica y con hielo", pidiéndome otra historia corta de Severus Snape y Aurora Sinistra.**  
**Así que, Caro, si estás leyendo esto, te lo dedico.**

Le gustaba la biblioteca a esas horas de la noche. Cuando no había alumnos. Ni la señora Pince rondaba cerca.

Estaban solos.

Él y los libros, las páginas y las historias.

Tan parecidos todos ellos a una mujer.

El tacto agradable.

El olor, bien fuese pergamino nuevo o cuero curtido.

Se quejaban con algún movimiento brusco. Por lo que mejor y siempre había que tratarlas con delicadeza.

Atrayentes o aburridas, envolventes o indiferentes, complejas o más complejas...

Por fuera podían tener un aspecto y ser totalmente diferentes en el interior...

Ambos podían desvelarle y estimularle… Bueno, y el café también…

Siempre se tenía una favorita, que amaba con todas tus fuerzas. Que disfrutaba releyendo una, y otra, y otra vez…

Aunque sus gustos literarios estaban cambiando, de un tiempo acá…

Por Merlín.

¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?

Ella era la culpable.

Esa estúpida mujer se había colado en sus pensamientos y no tenía manera de quitársela de encima.

Bueno, no esa manera de tenerla encima... no había pasado algo así... aún... Tal vez nunca pasara. Él era el libro que siempre alguien quería leer, pero que al final nunca se decidía a abrirlo...

Aunque de ella, últimamente, tanto la portada como el interior eran difíciles de ignorar…

Era el capítulo en su vida que se le había atragantado.

El giro inesperado en su historia.

La esquina doblada de una página que quería encontrar rápidamente.

Era "La Mujer" si él fuera Sherlock Holmes.

Debía centrarse. Tenía que encontrar el libro que quería antes que volviese Pince o Filch hiciese su habitual ronda nocturna.

Tarde.

Oyó el crujido de la madera del suelo a su paso… y el tintineo de sus tobilleras de plata.

¡Maldita sea!

¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente ella?

Aurora Sinistra pasó por la entrada del pasillo, giró su rostro, le sonrió, asomando los blancos dientes por sus carnosos labios color café, y finalmente se le acercó donde él.

-Buenas noches, Severus- comentó afablemente - ¿Buscando un libro?

-Evidentemente- respondió él con brusquedad- ¿No deberías estar en clase?

-Acabo de terminar la última- respondió ella, sin tener en cuenta el tono que él había utilizado- ¿Me echas una mano? Necesito subirme a la escalera para coger un ejemplar, y creo que Filch aún no la ha arreglado. No me da seguridad.

-Convócalo con "Accio".

-Sabes perfectamente que, incluso a nosotros los profesores, nos tienen prohibido usar la magia en la biblioteca. Sólo Irma puede hacerla.

Snape soltó un resoplido. Claro que sabía esa norma, pero deseaba que Aurora no.

-¿Si te ayudo, me dejarás tranquilo?

-Por supuesto, Severus- le sonrió otra vez la mujer.

A Aurora le brillaron los ojos de manera pícara. No le gustó al hombre. Siempre que ella tenía ese brillo, la integridad física del hombre peligraba, tuvo que aprenderlo a la fuerza. Bueno, tal vez no era un "peligro" exactamente y ella no había empleado la fuerza, precisamente..

-Ven, es en la Sección Prohibida- la voz de la mujer le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Echaron los dos a andar por los estrechos pasillos. Severus hizo que las esferas de luz, que había invocado para iluminarse, les siguiesen. Ella iba delante. La luz hacía reflejos en su pelo color caramelo.

-¿Qué buscas, exactamente?- preguntó él, intrigado. No se imaginaba qué podía necesitar la profesora de Astronomía entre los libros de aquella parte de la biblioteca.

-Oh, pues…- ella se paró, al lado de una estantería- es complicado, está relacionado con la gravedad y cómo afecta en la longevidad de los hechizos, en las maldiciones... en la magia en general.

En verdad, sonaba interesante.

-¿Es por el reportaje que leímos en esa revista la semana pasada?- preguntó él, acordándose del momento. Ella le había preparado café y se sentó, pegada a él, en la sala de profesores, preguntándole su opinión sobre el tema.

Maldita sea, esa mujer había conseguido captar su atención.

-Sí- Aurora acercó la escalera rodante, posando el pie izquierdo (cómo no) el primer escalón, que crujió peligrosamente- Creo que leí algo al respecto, sobre cómo Marte y Plutón interactúan sobre los maleficios. Me gustaría completar ese estudio y publicarlo.

-Con un par de publicaciones más, ya pronto podrás sacar un libro recopilatorio- comentó él. Ella le sonrió abiertamente y le acarició un brazo. Qué manía con tocarle…

-Esa es mi intención- asintió ella, orgullosa- La gente no entiende la importancia de la Astronomía en nuestro día a día. Por eso quiero sacar un libro… que sea accesible a todo el mundo. Y cuando eso pase, te regalaré un ejemplar… dedicado- añadió Aurora con tono sugerente y le guiñó un ojo. Él puso los ojos en blanco. Luego sonrió complacido.

La mujer subió cuatro peldaños. La escalera se balanceó un poco. Él tenía sus ojos posados en el pie zurdo de ella. A parte de la tobillera con los abalorios con las fases de la luna, tenía una nueva, con los planetas del sistema solar. La que él le había regalado por el "Amigo Invisible" que Dumbledore organizó por Navidad entre los profesores. Sonrió. Al parecer, había acertado.

-No te quedes ahí plantado- le gruñó la mujer- cógeme para que no me caiga.

Sin pensar, pillado por sorpresa a causa el tono agresivo exigente de la mujer, estiró los brazos, abrió las manos y le cogió del culo.

Tragó saliva.

Levantó despacio la cara, para encontrarse con la mirada de la mujer. Pero no estaba enfadada. Parecía encantada.

-¿Descubriendo algún planeta?- susurró ella de manera provocativa. Él notó como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder.

-Sí, Urano- consiguió responder él con burla- Pero no es especialmente interesante.

-Ya… creo que te gustaría más que te enseñase el monte de Venus- replicó ella más provocativamente.

Aurora fue a girarse sobre el estrecho peldaño. Él la soltó. La madera volvió a crujir, el escalón se partió por la mitad, la escalera se deslizó por el carril.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó él.

Aurora perdió la estabilidad y cayó sobre él. Con reflejos, la consiguió coger en el aire, pero hizo que le empujase hacia atrás, golpeándose la espalda contra la estantería que tenía detrás. Se imaginó lo que se le venía encima, así que el hombre se giró, con Aurora aún entre sus brazos y apretada contra su pecho, acabando los dos tumbados en el suelo, él sobre ella, y llegó la lluvia de libros.

Se quedaron quietos un minuto entero.

Estaba dolorido. Entre el golpe con la estantería, los libros que le habían caído encima, los brazos que se le estaban durmiendo, debajo del cuerpo cálido de la mujer, lo que le comenzaba a torturar en la entrepierna…

También olía a canela y sándalo. El perfume de ella... el tercer olor que él notaba en la Amortentia, de un tiempo acá...

Era una maldita coincidencia.  
Una coincidencia solamente.

¿Por qué el olor a lirios había cambiado a canela y sándalo?

Cuando abrió los ojos, tenía el rostro de Aurora extremadamente cerca. Peligrosamente cerca.

Sus narices se rozaban.

Las veces que ella había tenido el rostro tan pegado al suyo...

Aurora inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

Supo al instante lo que la mujer iba a hacer.

Y…

Una importante diferencia entre los libros y las mujeres.

A ambos podías besarlos.

Pero sólo ellas devolvían el beso.

Y… definitivamente, sus gustos literarios habían cambiado…

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, para disfrutar del beso que la mujer le brindaba.


End file.
